


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°133 : « Reine »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [133]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Legends Never Die, Welcome into this wild political arena my dear Padmé!, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, mais déjà, le poids des responsabilités tombait sur ses frêles épaules. Padmé se trouvait jetée dans l'arène, tout en ne sachant pas exactement à qui se fier.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°133 : « Reine »

**Author's Note:**

> Nous ne parlons vraiment pas assez souvent de Padmé :o

L’opportunité s’était présentée sans que Padmé ne s’y attende réellement. Ses parents avaient longuement discuté avec elle, pour finir par la convaincre de se présenter comme candidate aux prochaines élections monarchiques de Naboo. Le Sénateur Palpatine semblait être l’instigateur de cette idée.

Une idée qui s’était concrétisée dans les urnes. Padmé, quatorze ans seulement, n’était pas la plus jeune Reine jamais élue sur son monde, mais elle était terrifiée par le poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités, qui s’exerceraient d’autant plus dans un contexte troublé par la corruption de ses prédécesseurs.

Elle se ferait cependant un devoir de ne pas se laisser manipuler par les adultes qui l’entoureraient. Elle n’était pas dupe : chaque fois qu’une Reine, souvent mineure, montait sur le trône de Naboo, cela tournait à l’avantage des complots de couloirs.

Padmé n’accepterait que la guidance du Sénateur Palpatine, même si elle se doutait bien qu’un politicien aussi aguerri ne pouvait qu’avoir une idée derrière la tête pour la pousser à candidater.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans l'arène politique, Padmé ! Et cette arène est probablement plus terrifiante et mortelle que celle dans laquelle elle a été poussée sur Geonosis...


End file.
